


Third Time's The Charm

by Theatrhythm



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrhythm/pseuds/Theatrhythm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is nonplussed about his Hoshidan allies actually trying to be his allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this is my first work here. Also, this is the first time I've written in nine??? Ten??? Ten years??? Jesus christ?? SORRY

Leo is offended the first time Princess Sakura heals him. This isn't to say he didn't sorely need the aid - trapped in a pincer attack between two groups of phantoms, and Niles and Odin cut off from him in the skirmish, he was prepared for a skewering to end a lifetime. _At least I die with dignity,_ he thinks dryly. _In enemy territory. Routing an insignificant swarm. With Prince Takumi in the distance, ready to stick me with arrows in case I do draw breath._

So feeling his torn flesh mend itself without an ally in sight raised just as many alarm bells as a naginata to the gut. That is, until he sees a wisp of pink astride her paired unit's pegasus, wane festal in hand.

_Oh._

Just as quickly as it came, the tuft of pink and feathers disappears beyond the hilltops and his initial reaction of surprise melts away. But rather than make way for what would appropriately be gratitude, all he can manage to feel is a dull throb of resentment. He has seen the Hoshidan princess conversing shyly with Elise in the barracks, bustling around camp with poultices and remedies in hand, applying salves to his troops. He has seen her late at night on his way back from the long strategy meetings with Xander, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she ducks into to the medical tends to check on her charges.

He understands that her actions have as much diplomatic value as any, boosting morale and respect amongst his soldiers and narrowing the gap between their respective countries. But the alliance with Hoshido is one of convenience from both ends, regardless of Corrin's naive assumption that it will remain one beyond this war.

It certainly doesn't help that Princess Sakura tends to the Nohrians the way Elise tends to a wounded kitten. To think him weak enough to need the help of a sheltered princess - one incapable of discriminating between friend and foe and unable to bring herself to resent him in turn - is a slap in the face. Pity is the last thing he needs, the last thing he wants.

Corrin is oblivious to this when she approaches Leo in the mess hall later in the evening. "Hey Leo," she greets warmly, three trays balanced precariously in her hands. "Want to join my table? I'm sitting with Elise and Sakura."

Leo eyes the furthest table, where the two are sitting and chatting. Elise is clearly enraptured in their discussion, with Sakura nodding and smiling politely at the Nohrian princess' enthusiasm. Her gaze flickers to him briefly, before snapping back to Elise, still animatedly waving her hands.

He swallows.

"I'll be sitting with my retainers, Corrin. But thank you. I'll see you at the meeting later tonight."

* * *

   
The second time Princess Sakura heals Leo, she does it in close quarters. The castle is under attack by invaders, and he is paired with her as instructed by Corrin to provide support and healing on the front lines. This time he does not have the patience to grapple with his discontent, interrupting her as she raises her sun festal. "Stop. Go help Elise," he snaps.

Sakura falters, festal still in-hand, clearly taken aback. "W-what? P-Prince Leo, you're injured-"

"I have a Nosferatu," he cuts in. "I can heal myself. The others need your help more, I'll be fine without you."

He expects her to shrink away, to stutter an apology. What he doesn't expect is for her to straighten and take a step towards him. Her hands are trembling, but she holds his gaze. 

"Have I d-done something t-to offend you, P-Prince Leo? I w-won't leave you, b-but if you would prefer I k-keep my distance, I w-will."

He opens his mouth, then closes it, brows furrowing. There's no response that wouldn't sound petty. While his mouth forms a thin line, he can feel the gash on his arm begin to mend.

"Why?"

The question bursts out before he can stop it. Sakura lowers her festal, eyes wide.

"I've been nothing but suspicious towards you and your siblings, Princess Sakura. And plenty of your citizens have died on my father's orders," he says flatly. "I would not hold it against you to resent us, so I can't help finding your generosity disingenuous. Blind forgiveness is not a common trait in Nohr." _What's your angle?_  he wants to add, but bites his tongue.

She is quiet for a moment. "I...I don't claim to forgive Nohr."

Leo looks at her, eyebrows arching. _Oh?_

"Nohr has taken a lot from my family," she continues slowly. "M-my father, a-and then Corrin... Losing them took a lot out of Hinoka and Ryoma. Takumi, too, even if he d-doesn't want to say so. B-but..." She swallows, looks up. "What I feel based on my past with Nohr d-doesn't matter. What m-matters is h-helping anyway b-because it's the right thing to do. Isn't that also why you're h-here?"

He opens his mouth to respond.

"Lady Sakura!"

They both turn. Hana is bounding towards them, beaming.

"Lady Corrin says we can start sweeping the perimeter!" Her smile falters as her eyes flicker to Leo. Her voice turns to ice. "Can we help you, Prince Leo?"

"I was just leaving," he responds briskly, sliding off his mount and tugging the reins with him. He bows curtly to Sakura. "Princess."

He feels two pairs of eyes watching him as he goes.

 

* * *

 

 

The third time Sakura heals him, she asks him for permission first, and he obliges.

As the party begins to pack up their weapons and equipment once they've cleared the field, he pulls her aside, away from prying eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes widen. "S-Sorry?"

"Yes. For my behavior towards you." He is looking at her now. His hand still on her arm, as if to steady himself.

"Y-You haven't done anything to slight me, Prince Leo."

"No," he interjects. "I have. I could easily frame my actions as being borne of suspicion towards Hoshido, but I know your concern for the wellbeing of my troops to be genuine. It was unworthy of me. I..." He grimaces. "I did not want to feel ingratiated. To you, or your family. But if... if our mutual goal is peace between yours and mine, then this attitude of mine needs adjusting. I apologize."

Sakura flusters. "Prince Leo, it's fine-"

"Leo."

She blinks. "L-Leo?"

"Call me Leo," he says gently. "Please. If you would allow a breach in formality. You are my ally. I would like to treat you as such."

"O-okay then, Leo." She smiles timidly.

He hesitates. "Can I call you Sakura?"

Her cheeks flush. "Y-yes!"

"Thank you. I look forward to working with you, Sakura."

"L-Likewise!"

* * *

 

In the barracks, as Leo thumbs through a tome, Subaki approaches him wielding a carefully brandished smile. "Prince Leo. It seems you've rectified your misdemeanor towards my liege."

Leo looks up at him, his voice wary. "I have apologized for my behavior. Is there something else you would ask of me?"

"Don't get any more involved with Lady Sakura," he says coolly.

"Oh? I should like to count Sa- Princess Sakura amongst my allies. Is there an issue here?"

"Keep it diplomatic."

Leo raises an eyebrow. "What else would it be, if not diplomatic?"

Subaki jerks his head beyond the barracks entrance.

Sakura is conversing with Hana, but is glancing in every so often. She meets his gaze, before turning a bright shade of red and looking away, clearly embarrassed at having been caught. He feels his own pulse quicken.

_Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, it feels good to get this out of my system. Sakura's cute. Leo is cute. Their support is cute. That's why this happened. 
> 
> While I know that Leo is the more mature and understanding of the Insecure Little Brothers, he can also be quite severe and dismissive in his own right, particularly when it comes to anyone not in Club Nohr. I imagine that the first few weeks of joining Corrin's army is a fairly rocky transition, with him more often than not erring on the side of caution regarding his new allies before even starting to forge any supports with them. Which is where this happens in my brain. That's my explanation for Leo being a snippy jerk.
> 
> I need to hide under a rock. DON'T LOOK AT ME


End file.
